The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventionally, a user interface is tested for verifying the functionality of the user interface. Unfortunately, the testing of a user interface is typically tied to the backend data utilized to generate and publish the user interface to users. For example, values of viewable components of the user interface, which are generally the aspects of the user interface being tested, are typically determined from a database also utilized to determine the values when the user interface is being published for use by users. Thus, any limitations associated with determining the values from the database that result when publishing the user interface, such as delays, failures in determining the values, etc. are also present when testing the user interface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling a user interface to be tested by determining aspects of the user interface to be tested from a database that is dedicated to the testing.